


your pulling makes me push away (you love me like a hurricane)

by uncoollove



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: BRO THIS IS ANGST, F/M, s2 headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: Nadia and Guzman are so in love it hurts.basically angsty post s1 shit cause i'm a masochist





	your pulling makes me push away (you love me like a hurricane)

This was hard. Ignoring Nadia was killing parts of him that were so full of optimism and love not even a few months ago. But things have drastically changed in a few months. His sister was murdered, Lu and himself were officially together, and Nadia hated him more now than she ever did before. 

Nadia was someone you paid attention to. Don’t let her quiet presence trick you into thinking she’s anything other than an outspoken ball of fire. Guzman realized, from her first day at Las Encinas, she was someone he should never underestimate but overestimate. She always surprised him with her strong vulnerability. 

He’s never felt guiltier than he did right now. Guilty about not being a better brother, a better friend. The one person he’d actually talk to about this kind of stuff was Nadia. He laid his head in hands frustrated just thinking about the utter and inescapable mess his life had turned out to be.

When he lifted his head back up, Nadia walked in the library, hands full with books that looked they were almost going to topple over. And right as he thought it, they did. Something sparked in him and he randomly got up from his table and lightly jogged over to where the books fell. Guzman started picking them up while Nadia watched for a few seconds before asking.

“What are you doing?” Nadia questioned with strong disdain and confusion on her face.

He didn’t answer back until he picked up all her books. “Just trying to help.”

She scoffed, “really don’t need _your_ help. I think I am pretty capable of picking up my own books.” She topped off her snide, but warranted, remark with a bitter smile.

She snatched the books away from him and started walking away when that same voice in his head and heart told him to stop her and he did.

He jumped right in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks, basically pleading at this point. “Nadia, please wait.” His eyes softened like they always did when he looked at her.

Nadia sighed, she’s tired, tired of the emotionally tasking burden that came with Guzman. “I don’t owe you a second of my time,” she said strongly. His eyes were begging, and she was pathetic, “but since you picked up my books I’ll give you a minute. No more, no less.” 

Even though he hadn’t looked at her direction for months and ignored her every attempt to reach out to him after Marina, there would always be this pull she felt towards him. And damn she hated herself for it but whether she liked it or not he had her heart a few months ago. That doesn’t just disappear into thin air on demand, no matter how much you try to lock up it in a box and never think about it again. She knew a lot of things, but she fell short whenever it came to understanding the foreign concept of love.

Guzman led them out of the library into an empty classroom nearby. They stared at each other for a second before Nadia broke, “don’t forget, you’ve got a minute and then we’re done here.”

“I’m sorry.” He responded.

She instinctively rolled her eyes. He really thought a simple bullshit apology would fix this. “So... Is that it? Can I go?”

“No wait, please, just hear me out.” he urged. She’s never seen him this desperate, so she stayed. He took a step closer to her to make this as personal and sincere as he possibly could. “Look, I know we haven’t talked for months and that’s on me. There’s no excuse for pushing you away.” He paused to take a moment before bringing up her name, “Marina...I’ve never experienced that kind of pain before. And I know my dead sister isn’t an excuse for treating you the way I did. But I just hope someday, with time, we can get back to where we used to be. I miss you and that’s my fault.”

“I can’t believe you're trying to hash this out right now,” she said. Nadia was just starting to find some normalcy in her Guzman-less life and here he was infuriating and challenging her like it was last year all over again. “I don’t know if I believe that you miss me. I’ve been here every day, in the same hallways, same classes, same school. I was here, and I tried to be here for you, but you were just so emotionless.”

It stung because it was true. He knew all of this and he just wanted to scream _‘Nadia I did it, so you could stay here because I know how much this place means to you. Because I love you.’_ But he also knew that was terribly selfish on his part and would only hurt her relationship with her father. He knew her family was one of the guiding forces in her life, and who was he to ruin that for her? He could never. 

“So, you’re just not gonna say anything?”

“There’s nothing I can say to justify what I did. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, never did,” he came even closer to her until they were within inches of each other when he put his hand on her cheek. “What we had, or at least what I think we had, was one of the best things to ever happen to me. Everything about my life might be in complete ruin and that’s partially my fault, but you Nadia Shanaa were the one thing I wanted to protect from it. I’m so sorry that I failed. That I hurt you.” He said in a whisper made only for her ears. He walked away leaving a completely stunned Nadia in the empty classroom.

She brought her hand up to touch the burning sensation of Guzman’s soft hand on her cheek. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Damn him, that was longer than a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> for naz and my guznadia warriors on twitter <3 
> 
> hope yall liked it! comments are always appreciated!


End file.
